super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Valkyrie
Nora Valkyrie is a huntress and former student at Beacon Academy, a member of Team RNJR, and one of the remaining members of Team JNPR. Statistics *'Name': Nora Valkyrie *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Female *'Age': 18 *'Birthday': April 15 *'Classification': Human, Huntress in training, Member of Team JNPR *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 155 cm (5'1") *'Weight': 46.3 kg (102 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Aqua *'Hair Color': Orange *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents (deceased) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Semblance: High Voltage *'Standard Equipment': Magnhild *'Weaknesses': Hyperactive. Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Magnhild Slam, Grenade Shot, Electro Blast, Charged Up, Grenade Shower *'Voice Actor': Aya Suzaki Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Nora is a young woman with fair skin, shoulder-length orange hair and aqua eyes with pink eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, which has a diagonal cut through it, and a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the top, she wears a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. She also wears matching fingerless reddish-pink gloves, and sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends low-thigh with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. Personality A happy-go-lucky, bubbly and playful young girl, Nora is mainly characterized by her boundless enthusiasm. When Nora talks, many of her words may sometimes come out randomly without her actually giving much thought to anything she comes up with. This is caused by her tendency to jump into a different topic most of the time and her rather peculiar imagination. Because of this and her free-spirited attitude, Nora's personality changes according to her mood, and she is prone to becoming a nuisance to the people around her, losing the point of a conversation, or even experiencing anxiety attacks. However, Nora is more insightful than one would think and is capable of being serious when most necessary. This rare sense of seriousness of hers is most prominently displayed during the battle against the Nuckelavee, where she literally slaps sense into Ren who was consumed in his need for revenge against the Grimm who wiped out his village and family. She explained this by telling him: "I won't let you kill yourself like this." Nora is very open with her companions and quickly grows fond of them. Because of her motor mouth, she is very open to conversation and plays with her friends almost all the time she is interacting with them, making her a very social and likeable person. She can also be protective and supportive when she sees teammates need it. She is also considerate of their personal space and respects their decisions even if she doesn't agree with them. Nora does not doubt the talents of her friends and places her entire faith in Pyrrha Nikos' and Lie Ren's fighting skills, while following Jaune Arc's orders as her leader without question. She also appears to be good at reading people, as seen during interactions with Jaune and Pyrrha in "Burning the Candle" and "Destiny". Although Nora retains her joyful personality even in combat, she is seen to be more focused and in control of herself during an encounter. She can be patient, obedient and smart. If she does not see the need for her assistance, she will stand back and choose to observe. Whenever she receives an order from one of her teammates, she always follows it with no doubts. When she follows Jaune's plans and finds herself in a position that gives her the advantage, she's able to figure out a way to defeat her enemies on her own, indicating an ability to strategize quickly and efficiently. It is suggested that Nora's happy-go-lucky nature in part disguises any pain and stress she may have retained from the Fall of Kuroyuri, the town in which she apparently grew up in. It was destroyed by the Nuckelavee, a massive Grimm that she later fought. Nora also seems to have a sweet tooth, as she ate the red sap that Ren and Pyrrha had collected, as well as all the syrup that Team JNPR was going to have on their pancakes, and it is also inferred that Nora is a big fan of pancakes. In "Welcome to Beacon", she is heard mumbling "pancakes" in her sleep and shouting it again when woken up. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Magnhild: Nora wields a dual-function weapon named Magnhild. Magnhild can transform into one of two weapons, a grenade launcher and a war hammer, which Nora uses proficiently in combat. She uses the grenade launcher form for ranged strikes on her opponent. In its ranged form, the face of the launcher can unhinge, revealing six grenades that can be fired at once for maximum damage. While using the hammer form, she is much more versatile in close-range attacks and movement. Nora uses the recoil of the grenade explosions fired from the face of the hammer to propel her certain distances or to add force to her strikes. After the Fall of Beacon, Nora upgrades Magnhild to be able to build up electricity in the hammer's head, allowing her to power herself up. *'Magnhild Slam': Nora jumps at the opponent and slams Magnhild down on them. *'Grenade Shot': Using the grenade launcher function of Magnhild, Nora fires three rounds of grenades from a distance at her opponent(s), causing triple explosions on contact. *'Electro Blast': Nora charges electricity into her weapon and fires it at a target. When this blast makes contact with an enemy, it releases a burst of electricity that chains to other enemies nearby. *'Charged Up': Nora performs an aerial attack while conducting electricity with her weapon which sends out a shock wave of electricity that spreads between enemies hit with Nora's shock wave as she lands. *'Grenade Shower': Nora fires grenades in the air that rain down on the opponent, causing a chain of explosions upon impact. Semblance: High Voltage: Nora's Semblance is the ability to produce and channel electrical energy into her muscles, giving her enhanced strength while also making her practically immune to electrical damage as she simply absorbs any electrical current to fuel her strength. She can absorb electricity directly as well as being able to use Magnhild as a lightning rod. Aura: An ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it. For example, the color of Aura is different from person to person. Also, a person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. It is mentioned that anything with a soul has an Aura, but Humans and Faunus seem to be the only beings able to weaponize it for their own protection. Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that Aura strength degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. * Master Hammer Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Lie Ren *Jaune Arc *Pyrrha Nikos *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long *Oscar Pine In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Beacon Academy Student Category:Team JNPR Category:Ruby's Group Category:RWBY Characters